


End of Boredom

by compo67



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Jared, Pregnant Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, coming on belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a spnkink meme request! This is the prompt: Jared is very heavily pregnant with Jensen's triplets. He has managed to carry them far past the average 33 weeks. Despite the multiples and his size Jared is determined to deliver them naturally at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from "It Takes" and decided to fill a request. My first time doing such a thing, but it was fun! 
> 
> I had to cut it to fit the character limit on LJ, but this is the full version. 
> 
> (PS. This is totally not related to "It Takes" so don't get any ideas. XD)

Sentenced to bed-rest, Jared was bored. He was beyond bored. Regular boredom at least allowed for the bored person to find ways to become not bored.

Tired of reading, frustrated by any and all movies on his iPad, Jared began to lay there, annoyed and upset. And hungry. So damn hungry. Besides the bathroom--which was his constant friend--he was allowed to go to the kitchen in theory. In theory he could; but he could no longer get up without Jensen's help.

He had to be hefted up, and even then, moving was an issue. Jared wondered how petite people gave birth to six babies. Three had been cute at first; three little blessings he'd said at the start. He remembered telling Jensen at their first ultrasound appointment, "How big could three be?"

Big. Very big. A week ago, they'd visited their doctor, mainly for Jared to complain about how the rent is up and he'd like the babies out now. Preferably yesterday. Then the awful measuring tape had come out and Jared was informed that he was larger than the average pregnancy with triplets. No matter how Jensen tried to spin it--"It means everyone's healthy!"--the only thing Jared got from that was: you are bigger than a house.

Few things fit him anymore, and he was hot all the time, so he preferred to remain naked. He was in his house, he reserved that right. But Jensen insisted that Jared at least put on boxers. The only ones that fit were the 4x ones and to Jared it wasn't worth being depressed about that over putting them on.

For a few more hours he tried anything; he played Candy Crush, watched a few episodes of some bland sitcom, skimmed through an e-book and a paperback, tried to tackle a sudoku puzzle.

When he heard Jensen arrive at home, he perked up. His husband would entertain him! It was the least Jensen could do, Jared thought, struggling to sit up. His belly was round and firm, covered in light stretch marks he hoped would go away after the big day.

"Jen? Jen, I'm bored," Jared whined, tossing down the sudoku puzzle. "Hey, do we still have Chinese from the other night? And shit, I need to pee. Why won't you let me just pee into a bottle? Then I wouldn't have to bother you."

When Jensen did not appear, Jared became worried. The bathroom light was on. It was strange for Jensen to head right to the bathroom after work. He usually checked on Jared before settling in. Jared had spent the past month and a half on leave from the school he and Jensen taught at. Sometimes their lives made Jared incredibly sappy; they were high school sweethearts, even though Jensen had been a cool, distant senior when Jared was a nerdy, lanky freshman. Though they separated for college, they each managed to stay committed. A house, careers, and a few holidays later, they decided to start a family.

Jared had just hoped for a little more time to have a big family. He had naively thought he could have one baby at a time over a few years.

With a few flails and experimental rolls, Jared managed to get off the bed. Naked, he waddled over to the bathroom, his belly jutting out in front of him. It hung heavy and low now, and he instinctively kept one hand on it at all times.

He didn't think of knocking. They were sort of past that.

So when Jared found Jensen leaning against the sink, jerking off, he was shocked.

"Dude," Jared blurted out. "What...?"

"Jared!" Jensen barked, embarrassed and red. "Could ya knock? Give a guy some space?"

Confused, Jared stood there. "Yeah, man... but... why. Uh. Why didn't you ask for my help? I could, you know."

Jensen sighed, frustrated, and gave up. He tucked himself back into his boxers, still half hard, and remained in his boxers and white undershirt. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Am I too big?" Jared asked, plainly, leaning against a wall. "It's okay if I am. I mean... but I could still help you out."

To his credit, his husband faced him and made direct eye contact as he answered honestly. "It's not that, Jay," was his simple answer, but Jared understood that it was the truth. He just wanted to know the reason. Eventually, after a moment, Jensen relented and said, "I'm just... it's been a while. And I feel bad asking like some whiny frat boy, you know? And I don't... want to hurt y'all."

Jared laughed and grinned. "Is that what you think? You think asking me for sex is gonna be a bad thing? And you think that somehow you'll traumatize our kids?"

Sheepishly, Jensen said a small, "...maybe...?"

"Okay, let me pee and I'll prove you wrong."

"Well that's just so romantic."

"Less complaining about romance and more getting yourself ready for the best sex ever."

The best sex ever turned out to be a little awkward. Okay, it was a lot awkward. Getting Jared hard was not a problem. His hormones were ridiculous and his cock was responsive, if a little demanding. It couldn't curve up much, hampered by his belly, but being hard felt good. Being hard because of Jensen felt better.

They'd started making out, kissing and pushing against each other on their bed. Jensen did this thing where he kept his hands on Jared's belly and rubbed his cock over it.

"Holy fuck, that's hot," Jared moaned, breathing become erratic. "You... you gotta do something Jen." The harder his breathing was, the more his belly pushed up and out.

Jensen nodded but then he frowned. Green eyes looked at Jared. "Uh... how?"

"What do you mean how? Jen, how do you think I got knocked up?"

"Not that, asshole. I mean... how? Like... I don't wanna hurt you."

It took Jared another moment of blankly staring at Jensen for him to understand what he was talking about. "I can't lay flat on my back," Jared stated. "I guess I could flip over?"

"You could... ride me?" Jensen suggested, his voice sounding shy.

Jared smiled. "Yeah, but... dude, I wouldn't be able to move at all. Or kiss you. At least from behind you can move all you want. Just help me up." Expertly, Jensen did, and they had Jared kneeling on their bed, holding onto the headboard. His belly hung heavy and large. Surprisingly, all their children were calm and not high kicking against his bladder or ribs. When Jensen lubed up and pushed in, Jared thought he'd come right there.

"Oh, shit," Jensen groaned, his hips stuttering. "You're... so tight, Jay." They each breathed deep and exhaled hard, trying to hold back. Jared spread his legs a little wider to accommodate his belly. Both panted and moaned as Jensen pushed in, settling deep and thick inside, buried to the hilt. Experimentally, Jensen pulled out and pushed in, testing his boundaries. Jared tossed his head back and keened loudly. It wasn't long before the headboard was hitting the wall with such force, Jared was convinced they would have to repair it.

"You sure... you sure... you're okay?" Jensen asked, his voice a low, rumbling growl against Jared's neck, where he'd been biting down and leaving dark red marks. Jensen's hips thrust in a rhythm Jared was sure he'd looked up. They were perfect; just deep enough for him to feel pressure, but at the right angle so the pressure didn't hurt.

"Fine, oh shit, yeah... there... there. Jen, I..." Jared huffed and pushed his hips back, grinding against every push forward.

"Hold on, hold on." Jensen slid his hands from Jared's ass to his belly. He cupped Jared's heavy belly and began thrusting that way.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he savored the feeling. Then he leaned back, his head resting on Jensen's shoulder, and let go. He felt himself simultaneously relax and wind up as Jensen pounded into him and rubbed his belly lovingly, all while nipping at Jared's ear and whispering absolute filth.

"Take it Jay, fucking take my cock," was the latest string Jared heard. His eyes rolled back as Jensen began moving his hips in deep circles against his prostate. When Jensen moved his right hand to grip a handful of Jared's hair, pulling just hard enough to feel good, Jared lost it. Untouched, he felt his cock spurt hard; come splattered all over his belly and the headboard as his cock twitched its release. He felt Jensen come moments later, buried deep, thick and wet.

When Jensen's hand wrapped around Jared's cock, he thought, "No way." But there was round two. They were sweaty and sticky and desperately chasing a second orgasm. Both of them were still hard, which did something to Jared he couldn't explain. Thrusting more, Jensen kept both hands on Jared's belly, the sound of his balls hitting Jared's ass sounding throughout their room.

"Coming, coming," Jared panted, dropping his head forward as he hung onto the headboard and pushed his hips back. He looked at Jensen's hands; they were firm and sure on his belly, full of worship. Jared came again, stroked to another wet finish.

"Over, turn over," Jensen pleaded, slipping out quickly but not hurting Jared. Jared heard him jerking off as he turned, a little dazed and slow after two orgasms.

He sat up, propped against the headboard, and lazily looked up at his partner. He smirked and encouraged what happened next. Jensen pushed his hips forward and jerked himself off against Jared's belly, then let go and rubbed himself for three beats, and grunted. Jared took over and stroked Jensen to his second orgasm. Ropes of come gushed out, covering Jared's belly, leaving a sticky, thick mess.

Jensen fell back on the bed, breathing heavily, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Eventually, he crawled up to Jared and kissed him.

"Thank you," Jensen whispered, nuzzing Jared's jaw.

"No, thank you," Jared winced and made a face. "Oh shit. Jen. Jen... Jen!" Jared felt a different kind of pressure emerge. He gasped as he felt fluid spurt out from his entrance. "My water! My water just broke!"

Jared might as well have told Jensen the house was on fire. He moved with such speed--tripping only once--and immediately called their midwife, then went for towels and supplies.

"Relax," Jared tried to tell him. "Could be hours, Jen. Ugh... finally. I was hoping that'd happen."

"You knew this would happen?! Why did you... Jared!"

"Dude, it's not a secret, okay? Sometimes, sex can induce labor."

"This is not how I wanted this to happen," Jensen muttered, placing towels under Jared.

"Were you expecting some other scenario?" Jared quipped and shrugged. "I got to come twice before hours and hours of excruciating pain. I see that as a plus."

The glare Jensen gave him shut him up, until contractions started. And his entrance started to stretch open, which wasn't painful, but it was damned uncomfortable.

Half an hour later, their midwife arrived, checked Jared's heart rate, the babies, and how far dilated he was. Announcing everything to be as it should be, she suggested Jensen to wait in the hallway, which he did not take well to. Once the contractions started rolling in closer and closer together, Jared barked at Jensen to get the hell out.

The pain was not like anything Jared had been expecting. He knew the pain of having a broken arm and getting his appendix taken out. Neither of those things prepared him for this.

Two hours after his water had broken, he was screaming and crying in pain. The midwife--a sweet tempered older lady from Greece that had delivered countless babies before--had him sit on the edge of the bed as she worked underneath him. The point was to make gravity work in their favor. After a particularly bad contraction, Jensen burst in and took Jared's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jensen asked. "We can go to the hospital. You can get drugs or have a C-section..."

"Jen!" Jared cried. "Stop it! Stop talking! Oh god... oh god oh god oh god Jen!" Jared squeezed onto Jensen's hand. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna do this! Fuck! I'm gonna... here... right here. I feel them moving oh god..." He felt pressure shift and his stomach dropped. He could only imagine what he looked like. He felt wrecked and the delivery hadn't even started.

They'd decided on a natural home birth because the more Jared had thought about it, the less he wanted to be in a hospital. He loved their home and wanted to be able to tell his kids that this was where they'd been born, not in some cold, temporary place. The midwife was excellent, highly skilled and recommended. And Jared was young, healthy, and went for frequent check ups. He had been ensured by his doctor that a home birth would be fine.

But fine was not what he felt when it came time to push.

He'd promised Jensen he wouldn't be one of those people screaming and cursing at their partner during delivery. He'd sworn he would practice his lamasse and be a good pregnant person.

He had lied. Terribly.

"Oh god get away from me!" Jared screeched, swatting Jensen's hand away. The midwife had given Jensen very specific instructions to help Jared. He was trying to wipe down Jared's forehead with a cool towel but Jared just found it irritating. The only one in the room, to him at the moment, not pulling their weight was Jensen. The dude got a night of great sex and Jared got almost ten months of pregnancy and now hours of this.

"Jen!" Jared cried and reached out for him as a contraction hit hard. "Don't leave! I'm sorry, oh god, ahh!"

Jensen kept offering the hospital but Jared was determined. It hurt and it hurt and it hurt even more, but finally he felt something through the pain. The midwife announced that the first baby's head was crowning. She had Jared bend forward as far as possible and feel underneath him. Awed, he did so, and began crying. He braced himself, keeping his feet flat on the floor, and started to push down, guided by the gentle but firm voice of the midwife. Three pushes and the head was not out. Jared groaned in frustration. Jensen held his hands and soon enough, his voice was mixing in with the midwife's.

Two pushes later and the head was out. Three pushes after that, the shoulders followed. A push after that, there was a crying baby in the room.

Jared had no idea what was going on, besides the fact that he felt a strong urge to push. The second baby was following its sibling fast; too fast for him to adjust to. It only took three deep pushes for the second baby to arrive.

Exhausted, Jared expected the third baby to do as its siblings had and leave quickly. But no. It was being difficult; it had apparently decided that a few more minutes in Jared couldn't be bad.

Fifteen minutes passed and Jared began to panic.

"You have to stay calm," Jensen directed. "They're gorgeous Jay. Wanna see 'em?"

"Yes," Jared breathed, holding his arms out. "But I just... uhn..." He clutched his belly and trembled, a contraction dully pinching. "Which ones...?"

Proudly, Jensen held the two babies in front of him to see. They had been cleaned up in the time that they'd waited for number three. Jared laughed weakly and said hi to the tiny, wrinkled centers of his universe. Jensen held them at Jared's eye level so he could kiss them both.

"Perfect," Jensen cooed. "All thanks to you."

The love in that statement was something Jared couldn't explain but would never forget. He smiled weakly and signaled for Jensen to move. "Oh god... I think... oh shit!" Jared grabbed his knees and sat forward, as the midwife instructed. She informed him that sometimes the last baby was the slowest and the most painful. Bracing himself, Jared gave two weak pushes. The baby refused to move and it drained him. Through all the pain, Jared started to think about how small they all were. How, by some miracle, these three little ones would someday grow into adults.

He would send them to college one day.

But they would always have this house, the home they were born in. Jared promised them all that they would have that. And him and Jensen. No matter what.

With that, Jared gave his last pushes, summoning the last of his strength. The midwife encouraged him and coached him as the baby was slowly brought into the world.

Finished, Jared shakily lay down with Jensen's help. He felt the placenta pass without any problem. The midwife cleaned and finished everything up.

 

Jensen stroked the hair back from Jared's forehead.

"Thank you," Jensen murmured with a smile.

Jared smiled back. "Yeah, no problem."

He'd do it again in an instant. One or three or however many they were blessed with. He'd always do it again.

Now was the end of his boredom.


End file.
